What editing means to GarfieldMN
Read carefully. Editing and spamming are TWO different things. But they have similar properties. What does users count as editing and spamming? New users may think that spamming is literally typing gibberish and they are right! But what can editing do for you? Editing can help you “candidate” for a certain mod type or admin. According to ComicsCreatorz, no one is physically possible to make 1,000 edits that is not thread or talk except one user named ''Pig Lover'' , who is a retired admin and has been around the wiki since the Stone Age. What’s the difference between “editing” and “spamming”? Here are some definitions from the BNCW dictionary of GarfieldMN. Editing -> Edit (Present) Edit (ed-it) Definition: To contribute in a certain matter that’s appropriate and is “okay” 2. To correct or make a new piece of writing Spamming-> spam (present) Definition: Typing or writing gibberish or unnecessary content. —- Examples of BOTH meanings * GarfieldMN EDITED this page to make it a lot better * CC EDITED this page because he thinks it fits with the theme the page is about * Users has been SPAMMING “Feeding Melon” on the Yoda’s Grave Page * P-dog has been previously SPAMMING on replies and message walls All positive and negative side effects! —- What does EDITING and SPAMMING mean to GarfieldMN? —- Editing is like filling a page with information that is useful so that others will understand the topic more clearly like Minnesota (editing a page about MINNESOTA) Minnesota is in the upper Midwest with many great attractions and next to Lake Superior. The biggest tourist attraction in Minnesota is probably the MALL OF AMERICA! Great content and useful information that others will enjoy seeing —- Spamming is like unnecessary content and a lot of gibberish. Few examples: Message wall- Positive Elixir Trade Subject: How to be mod Content: Make sure you get a lot of those edits in so you can be mod in 2020! BRUH, he’s already mod, which puts this in “Spamming”, he will probably also get mod in 2020 because he’s good at CSS and you need to be mod to access the CSS page 2. Page- Spam Content- dhsds)ndjwdjjdkjdkjdksjdksjdiwjdjejdjejddjedjhedjjekd That’s writing gibberish! 3. Spamming to get popular WROTE SOMETHING USEFUL ON THE DISCUSSION BOARD! NOT JUST SPAM! —- Bragging: you shouldn’t be really bragging if you are spamming. YES YOU P-DOG! —- Why do we need edits SO BADLY? Edits determine what type of mod you can be. Around 2,000 for discussions mod! If you are spamming to get around 2,000 for discussions mod... will it be fair for others who actually WORK for it? Same goes for admin, if you are spamming 6,000-7,000 edits for admin, Will it be fair if you worked hard and contributed useful Information and you have been on this wiki since the beginning and that other person has been on the wiki for 2 months, will it be fair? —- What do you think? What do you think editing and spamming is? What can you add? Do you agree? All answers in the replies! Category:Info Category:Opinions